The Black House
by Wortfetzen
Summary: [HrSr – Übersetzung] Zwei Welten, zwei verschiedene Zeiten, zwei verschiedene Menschen und doch sind sie durch ein Tagebuch miteinander verbunden. Liebe reicht über die Zeit hinaus, um zwei Menschen im Black Anwesen zusammen zubringen.
1. Kapitel 01

_**DISCLAIMER** Die Rechte an Harry Potter und allen anderen Charaktere liegen nicht bei mir, sondern ganz alleine bei JK Rowling. Mir gehört nicht mal diese FF, denn die Idee stammt aus der Feder von RainynDawn, die mir freundlicherweise gestattet hat, dass Ganze ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Thanks for your permission D. Wie man sich erschließen lässt, ist dann das Einzige was ich für mich beanspruchen kann, dass Recht, an dieser Übersetzung. Ich verdiene auch weder Geld für meine Arbeit, sondern mache das alleine aus Zeitvertreib, Spaß an der Schreiberei und Reviewsucht :lol:. _

_**ANMERKUNG** Hey, hey - was Neues :D! Nein, nicht hau'n! Keine Sorge, ich fange hier nix langes an und vergesse dann meine Ganzen anderen laufenden Stories (von denen es ja zugenüge gibt... xD), sondern übersetzte hier nur etwas kleines D. Fünf Kapitel von "The Black House" von **RainynDawn**. Ich hoffe ihr findet eure Freude daran und viel mehr hoffe ich, dass ihr euren Gemütszustand durch diese FF in Reviews zum Ausdruck bringt :hundeaugen-klimper:.  
Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya :)_

* * *

**THE BLACK HOUSE**

_introduction_

Zwei lange Jahre sind nach dem tragischen Tod von Sirius Black vergangen. Der Krieg war zuende, doch noch immer war die Welt düster und ängstlich, auch wenn die Anwesenheit Voldemorts vorbei war, verweilte seine Essenz noch immer in der Luft. Tod und Elend waren bequeme Begleiter für die Überlebenden geworden, ob magisch oder nichtmagisch, und der verschwommene Nebel der Verdächtigungen schien nicht, als ob er bald verschwinden würde.

Aber unsere Geschichte wird nicht hier beginnen. Sie sehen, sogar im dunkelsten Augenblick der Verzweiflung gibt es noch ein wenig Licht, dass nur darauf wartet, in die Hoffnung auf einen besseren Morgen flüchten zu können. Unsere Geschichte beginnt mit zwei Menschen, die zwar wissen, dass sie den selben Weg gehen, es aber dann doch nicht tun.  
Zwei Menschen, zwei Schicksale, zwei verschiedene Träume, aber doch... eine Liebe. Zwei sehr verschiedene Menschen in zwei sehr verschiedenen Welten erfahren, dass mit gerade nur einem winzigen Funken Hoffnung alles möglich ist.

_Das_, Damen und Herren, ist die Stelle, an der unsere Geschichte beginnt.

* * *

_kapitel 01_

Hermione wachte mit dem schrillen Klingeln ihrer Türklingel am Nachmittag des 18. Juni auf. Ein Buch bedeckte ihr Gesicht und Pergamentblätter lagen über sie gestreut. Dicke Ringe hatten sich aus Mangel eines angemessenen Gutenacht-Schlafs (den sie schon seit ungefähr drei Wochen nicht mehr genießen konnte) unter ihren Augen breitgemacht und so langsam glaube sie an Erschöpfung zu leiden.

Ein weiteres Klingeln zeigte die Ungeduld ihres Besuchers. „Ja, ich komme!", schrie sie, als sie sich erhob, um die Tür zu öffnen. Sie war schlecht aufgelegt, unheimlich mürrisch und würde zwanzig Galleonen wetten, dass sie auch genauso schrecklich aussah. „Dauert nur eine Minute."

Sie griff in ihre Tasche, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr Zauberstab noch dort war. Obwohl Voldemort durch die Spitze Harrys Zauberstab vernichtet worden war, gab es noch immer ziemlich viele Todesser, die alles dafür tun würden, einen von Harry Potters besten Freunden in die Hände zu bekommen und ausgerechnet sie war ein Mädchen, welches als kraftlos und schwach betrachtet wurde.

„Wer ist da?"

Die Stimmte, die von der anderen Seite zurückkam, klang vielleicht noch viel müder und trockener als Hermiones. „Hier ist Harry."

Schnell öffnete Hermione alle Schlösser und machte die Tür auf, um ihn hereingetreten zu lassen. „Hey, Harry, tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe gerade einige Zutaten zusammengemischt." Nicht nur eine technische Lüge, denn sie hatte wirklich ein wenig experimentiert bevor sie eingeschlafen war.

„Das ist okay, Hermione", war alles, was Harry darauf erwiderte, während er vorbei an ihr in ein kleines Zimmer ihrer billigen Wohnung trat, welches ihr Arbeitszimmer war. Bücher, Pergamente, Federkiele und alles nur vorstellbare lag verstreut herum, und ließ ihre normalerweise sonst so ordentliches Zimmer praktisch unnutzbar erscheinen. „Also, an welchem Projekt arbeitest du gerade?"

„Zaubertränke", antwortete sie mit einem Seufzer und lächelte ein kleines, müdes Lächeln. „Ich versuche eine Formel für einen Zaubertrank zu entwickeln, der es uns ermöglicht unsere Energie schneller wiederzugewinnen. Auf diese Art und Weise haben wir bessere Chancen, wann auch immer wir einen Kampf beginnen. Ich denke, dass es auch ein Zaubertrank sein kann, der uns helfen wird die Todesser schneller zu finden. Er zeigt das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Arm, macht es uns möglich wahrzunehmen wo sie sind und-"

„Hermione, du musst mal zur Ruhe kommen und eine Pause machen. Du überarbeitest dich noch."

„Diese Worte aus dem Mund des Jungen, der Tag und Nacht nach Todesser Ausschau hält." Sie schenkte ihm einen unzufriedenen Blick. „Ich versuche zu helfen, Harry, und seitdem Ron und du entschlossen seit, es vor mir geheim zu halten, sobald ihr eines eurer kleinen Abenteuer unternehmt, ist das der einzige Weg für mich."

Harry legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Hermione, bitte versteh doch, warum wir dich nie mitnehmen. Es gibt viele dort Leute, die nur darauf warten an dich zu kommen, nur damit sie mir Schaden können. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht das Risiko eingenehmen kann, dass man dich gefangen nimmt, genau deshalb muss ich dich unter Schloss und Riegel halten."

Sie grinste. „Ich habe einen Zauberstab, Harry."

Er lächelte ihr zu, während er einige Pergamentbögen von der Couch schob, um für sie beide genug Platz zu schaffen. Schließlich sagte er weich: „Hermione, ich werde für längere Zeit weggehen."

Wie erstarrte ließ sich Hermione auf der Couch, nehmen ihn, fallen. Er war schon oft weggegangen, doch niemals hatte er sich so ernst angehört. „Du tust... was? Für wie lange? Wohin?"

„Ron und ich gehen nach Neuseeland. Wir haben einige Berichte über mysteriöse Begebenheiten erhalten, die angeblich dort vorkommen sollen, und denen wir nachgehen wollen. Wir wissen nicht wie lange wir genau dort sein werden, aber-"

„Aber wahrscheinlich schon eine zeitlang", ergänzte Hermione mit einem jämmerlichen Seufzer. „Gut, ich verstehe. Du willst, dass ich hier bleibe und wie ein braves kleines Mädchen warte."

Harry sah ein wenig unbehaglich aus, als er sagte: „So habe ich das nicht genau gesagt. Eigentlich hätte ich gehofft du würdest in das Black Anwesen ziehen."

„Aber Harry, dass ist _mein_ zu Hause", wies sie ihn hin. „Auch wenn es im Augenblick ziemlich unordentlich ist, ist es _mein_ zu Hause. Das Black Anwesen ist _dein_ zu Hause. Sirius gab es _dir_."

Harry hob seine Hand und fuhr damit durch sein unordentliches Haar. Sie wusste, es war eine Angewohnheit von ihm, die in Erscheinung trat, wenn er leicht nervös war, und sie fragte sich, warum er nur so verspannt war.

„Schau", begann Harry, als er ein Blatt Papier aus seiner Tasche zog, „das ist die Urkunde für das Black Anwesen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen davon auszugehen, dass du einziehen wirst und sie gleich an dich überschrieben. Ich will, dass du es bekommst."

„Ich... verstehe nicht."

Harry griff nach ihren Händen. „Hermione, ich kann nicht in diesem Haus leben. Ja, ich habe seinen Tod akzeptiert, doch ich kann es jetzt noch nicht. Es ist einfach noch zu früh."

„Aber eines Tages kannst du dort leben wollen. Warum gibst du es also mir?" Hermione erhob sich, ging zum Fenster und betrachtete die „reizende" Aussicht über dem Geschäftviertel Londons. „Ich denke, dass du ein wenig übereilt handelst, Harry."

Harry stellte sich hinter sie, schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter, während er sie an sich zog. „Akzeptiere bitte meine Entscheidung. Tu das für mich, Hermione. Ich muss auf das Haus aufpassen, aber kann es einfach nicht besitzen."

Hermione biss auf ihre Unterlippe, drehte sich schließlich in seinen Armen ihm, schlang ihre um seine Taille und umarmte ihn. „Okay, Harry", murmelte sie an seine Brust. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht, werde ich das verdammte Haus nehmen."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, während er kicherte. „Oh, Hermione. Wenn ich weg bin, werde ich dich vermissen." Hermione fühlte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und spürte, wie er sie gerade so wegschob, damit er sie ansehen konnte. Schließlich drückte Harry einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Ich verspreche, dass wir in Verbindung bleiben werden."

Sie nickte. „Genau, das werden wir. Pass auf dich auf und komme wohlbehalten wieder zurück."

Wenn Harry fünfzehn Minuten später nicht abgereist wäre, hätte er es vollbracht ihr das Versprechen abzunehmen, mitsamt ihrer Einrichtung noch heute Abend umzuziehen. Hermione wusste, dass sie sich nur dazu einverstanden erklärt hätte, damit er sie in Sicherheit wissen konnte, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen sich zu fragen, ob es vielleicht eine viel größere Macht als sein Pflichtgefühl war.

* * *

_Und das war nun die letzte Kiste_. Hermione ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und starrte bewegungslos gegen die Decke. Der _Orden des Phönix_ hatten seinen ehemaliges Hauptquartier schon lange verlassen und so sank das Anwesen langsam in einen hinfälligen Zustand. Ein ernsthafte Reinung war nötig.

„Genau der richtige Moment um meinen faulen Hintern zu bewegen und putzen anzufangen", erzählte sie sich. Hermione stand auf und sah sich den bekümmerten Zustand des Wohnzimmers an. „Ugh, vielleicht Morgen", korrigierte sie sich schnell, ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen und schloss die Augen, um den ersten seligen Schlaf zu bekommen, den sie seit Jahren hatte.

Fünfzehn Minuten später rührte Hermione sich schließlich verschlafen und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, welche ein Geschenk ihrer verstorbenen Eltern war, und Hermione sprang auch schon wie dem Wahnsinn verfallen auf. Eigentlich hätte sie nie schlafen wollen...

„Okay" Langsam legte sie ihre Hand auf die Stirn. „was wollte ich noch gleich tun? Oh ja... sauber machen." Hermione sah sich um. „Oh Merlin, wo fange ich nur an?"

_Genau_, dachte sie, _erstes Anzeichen von Einsamkeit – Selbstgespräche führen_. Sie griff missmutig nach einigen Staubtüchern und begann zu arbeiten. Da sie allerdings weder die Zeit, noch die Lust dazu hatte, alles von Hand zu erledigen, begann sie den magischen Weg zu benutzen.

Hermione überraschten die Dinge, die sie dabei fand. Es hatte den Anschein, dass die Black-Familie tiefer in die Schwarze Magie verstrickt war, als sie eigentlich gedacht hatte. Einige der Reliquien waren sogar sehr interessant. Hermione hob einiges auf, denn es könnte sich wirklich als nützlich für ihre Forschungen erweisen.

Schließlich ging sie die Treppen empor, vorbei an ihrem alten Zimmer. Im Sommer ihres fünften Schuljahres hatte sie darauf bereits einen Zauber gelegt, der es sauber halten würde. Das ehemalige Zimmer von Harry und Ron würde sie später erledigen und Fred und Georges altes Zimmer umging sie ganz. Wem sein Leben lieb ist, der setzt keinen Fuß dort herein.

Schließlich gelangte Hermione zu einem Zimmer, in dem sie noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Sie wusste nicht wem es gehört hatte, auch hatte sie es noch nie gesehen und von daher noch nie danach fragen können. Langsam öffnete Hermione die Tür und sah hinein.

Trostlos.

Das Zimmer sah völlig bewohnbar aus. Schwarze Stoffe versperrten die Sicht aus den Fenstern und das Bett stand in der dunkelsten Ecke des Zimmers. Es erinnerte Hermione an eines jeder lang, vergessenen Spukhaus-Zimmer. Wirklich vollkommen hätte es allerdings ausgesehen, wenn es sich in der _Heulenden Hütte_ befunden hätte.

Langsam ging sie hinein und betastete somit die staubige Oberfläche auf dem Fußboden. Als sie sich umsah, stellte sie fest, dass das Zimmer eigentlich ziemlich klein war. Es wirkte so, als ob jemand seine Sache hier abgestellt hätte und schließlich geflohen war. Hermione war allzu gut bekannt, dass man vor lauter Eile immer etwas vergaß.

Schließlich fiel ihr Augenmerk auf den Schreibtisch, weil dieser das einzige Möbelstück im Raum war, der nicht abgezehrt und marode aussah. Langsam streckte Hermione ihre Hand nach ihm aus und augenblicklich spürte sie auch schon die Flüche auf ihm – Schreibtisch-Anti-Aging, ein Schutzschild und ein Wahrungszauber.

„Okay, dann sehen wir mal, was du zu verbergen hast."

Hermione zog den Stuhl heraus und setzte sich. Sie fühlte wie die Wärme der Zauber sie langsam einhüllte, zog jedoch eine Schublade auf und nahm deren Inhalt unter die Lupe. Jedoch war nichts von großer Wichtigkeit oder was ihr Interesse erwecken könnte, war darin enthalten.

Beinahe hätte sie schon ihre Durchsuchung aufgegeben als Hermione, nach einigen anderen uninteressanten Schubladen, schließlich die letzte herauszog und über ein mitternachtsblaues Tagebuch, mit Sternen auf der Vorderseite, stieß. Wie im Kreislauf, bewegten sich die Sterne langsam darauf. Hermione war auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise von dem Buch in den Bann gezogen und es fühlte sich seltsam an, es in den Händen zu halten.

Vorsichtig legte sie das Tagebuch auf den Tisch und überprüfte es sorgfältig auf jeden Zauberspruch, der sie verletzten könnte. Allerdings war keiner auf ihm, der sie ein wenig nervös werden ließ. Dieses Haus war eine Quelle der Dunklen Künste und genau dieses Buch zeigte ihr das jetzt vielleicht. Langsam öffnete Hermione es.

Es war vollkommen leer. Es gab nichts auf der Titelseite, noch auf der zweiten, dritten, vierten – Nein, auf überhaupt keiner Seite stand auch nur ein Buchstabe geschrieben. Hermione lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und nahm es noch einmal sorgfältig unter die Lupe. Warum würde jemand ein solches Buch besitzen und nichts darin schreiben?

Das war äußerst bizarr.

Vielleicht ähnelte es aber Lord Voldemorts Tagebuch, kam es Hermione plötzlich, und sie würde darin schreiben müssen, bevor es sein Geheimnis offenbarte? Bevor sie jedoch eine Chance hatte, mit dem Federkiel das Papier zu berühren, stach sie sich jedoch den Finger an der scharfen Spitze des Kiels.

„Au!", keuchte Hermione. Der Federkiel fiel ihr aus der Hand und ein Tropfen Blut glitt über ihren Finger herab. Schnell sah sie sich nach einem Stückchen Stoff um, um sich das Blut vom Finger zu wischen, bevor sie jedoch reagieren konnte, tropfte das Blut auch schon auf die aufgeschlagene Seite.

„Verdammt", murmelte sie, wickelte sich schließlich schnell das Stückchen Stoff um, ging dann ins Badezimmer und hielt den Finger unter den offenen Hahn. Ein wenig Salbe und ein kleines Pflaster stoppte die Blutung und so stampfte sie wieder zurück in das unheimliche Zimmer.

Das Buch war nicht mehr leer. Die erste Seite, von der sie vorhin hatte schwören können, dass sie leer gewesen war, füllte sich langsam mit Worten. Hermione starrte darauf herab und versuchte sich dazu zu bewegen, die Wörter zu lesen, allerdings fand sie einfach nicht die Kraft dazu, sich zu bewegen.

„Oh, es saugt auf Hermione", meinte sie bissig zu sich selbst. „Es ist doch nur ein Buch und kein blutiger Dementor. Es kann nicht deine Seele aufsaugen... oder?"

Langsam aber sicher schaffte sie es doch noch, sich dazu zu bewegen, die Hand danach auszustrecken. Sie hielt das Tagebuch direkt vors Gesicht, damit ihr auch ja nicht das kleinste Wort entging.

_Mein liebster und treuster Freund,_

_obwohl du nicht zurückschreibst oder auch nur ein blutiges Wort verstehen kannst, das ich auf diese Seiten zeichne, finde ich, dass es von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist, alles was mir in den Sinn kommt hierin aufzubewahren. Die Welt ist ein einziges Chaos und meine Familie ein einziges Verderben. Meine Mutter führt sich auf, als ob sie Merlin höchstpersönlich wäre und versucht über mein Schicksal zu entscheiden. Aber es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich eine Enttäuschung bin. Sie kennt meine wahren Gefühle und versucht mir bei jeder Gelegenheit zu zeigen, dass meine Aufstand nicht toleriert werden würde, wenn ich mich dafür entscheide, mich meinem Stiefvater anzuschließen. Denkt sie aber, ich würde mich wie ein räudiger Köter ergeben, dann irrt sie sich leider. Ich will aus meinem Gefängnis brechen, ihrem Gefängnis. Ich kenne einen Unterschlupf an den ich hingehen kann, doch wie lange weiß ich nicht. _

_Tagebuch, wäre ich nicht heute in der Diagon Alley über dich gestolpert, dann hätte ich niemanden gehabt, dem ich noch meine Geheimnisse anvertrauen könnte. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass diese Worte verbogen bleiben, zumindest solange, bis ich eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gefunden habe. Eines Tages werde ich diese Worte wieder lesen und mich mit gutem Gewissen daran erinnern, dass du meine Zuflucht warst. _

_Sie kommt..._

Hermione starrte auf die Seite. Es war nicht vermerkt wann der Eintrag geschrieben wurde und auch nicht, wem es gehört hatte. So blätterte sie langsam die Seite um.

_Es ist nun mehr als ein Jahr her, seitdem ich dich in meinem Besicht habe. Dieser Arsch, der leider mein Bruder ist, hat dich mir genommen, doch von jetzt an werden wir nicht mehr getrennt sein. Er hat seinen Weg gewählt und ich meinen. Die Dunkelheit hat zu ihm gerufen und er hat sich ergeben. _

_Ich habe gelernt, dass die Dunkelheit einen so sehr verschlingen kann, bis seine ganze Kraft aufgebraucht ist und ich fürchte, dass ich eines Tages, wegen dem Blut in meinen Adern, von meinem Weg abkommen werde. Du bist der Einzige, mit dem ich meine Ängste teilen kann. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es ertragen würde, wenn einer meiner Freunde von meinen Geheimnissen und Ängsten erfahren würde. Ab jetzt muss ich dich sicher versteckt halten. Einige Gedanken sollten nur auf den Seiten dieses Buches bleiben. _

_Jetzt fürchte ich mich in der Welt. Es ist nur zu offensichtlich, dass die gegenwärtigen Angriffe – eine Spirale, ein endloser Wirbel des Todes und der Zerstörung – weitergehen werden. Auch habe ich Angst vor der Zukunft, die man vielleicht nur für den Staat finden kann. Nur ein Schlag des Glücks vermacht es, dieses ferne Erfolgserlebnis und einen hellen Schein in uns zu erwecken. Ich wünsche mir dieses Licht. _

_Irgendwo bin ich poetisch geworden. Meine Freunde würden lachen, wenn sie das zu Gesicht bekommen würden, jedoch werde ich es ihnen nie zeigen. Nein, für die Welt wirke ich sorgenfrei und heiter. Aber vor dir, mein toter Freund, kann ich offen sein und dich an meinen vielen Sorgen teilhaben lassen. Die Welt, wie wir sie kannten, zerfällt langsam und ich fürchte, dass ich es nicht verhindern kann. Bin ich etwa der Einzige in dieser Welt, der sich hilflos fühlt?_

Hermione blätterte weiter, aber die nächste Seite war leer. Sie wusste nicht genau was das sollte, doch ein sonderbares Gefühl schien sie ergriffen zu haben und auf einmal geschah etwas Seltsames. Mit schwachem Herzen und benebelten Verstand griff sie plötzlich nach ihrem Federkiel und begann zu schreiben.

* * *

Ein Junge von siebzehn Jahren setzte seinen Federkiel ab und blies leicht auf die mit Tinte beschriebene Seite. Die Wörter erscheinen nur ihm, so musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass jemand das Buch, mit den darin enthaltenden Geheimnissen, je zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Sein Bruder hatte es einmal versucht, ist allerdings elendig gescheitert. Dieses Mal würde er aber nicht so unbeholfen sein und das Tagebuch in falsche Hände fallen lassen.

Seine Gedanken drifteten langsam zur gegenwärtigen Situation ab. Voldemorts Macht wuchs, durch die steigende Zahl seiner Anhänger, ebenfalls mit jedem vorrübergehenden Tag. Die Auroren taten bereits ihr Bestes, leider jedoch war ihr Bestes nicht gut genug. Das Licht war dabei sich in der Dunkelheit zu verlieren...

Als er sich langsam erheben wollte, hielt er allerdings plötzlich inne. Irgendetwas schien hier nicht zu stimmen. Plötzlich glühte sein Buch schwach auf und schwarze Tinte begann sich in Form Worten über die folgende leere Seite auszubreiten. Langsam begann er zu lesen.

**Nein, Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der sich hilflos fühlt. Meine beiden besten Freunde haben mich hier zurückgelassen um gegen unsere Feinde zu kämpfen. Sie behandeln mich, als wäre ich zerbrechlich, dabei wissen wir alle, dass ich Einiges ertragen kann. Allerdings bin ich wirklich hilflos, wenn meine Ängste mich wieder einholen. Um mich herum starben Menschen und ich konnte mir nicht helfen, mich zu fragen, ob ich vielleicht die Nächste bin. Der Tod macht mir Angst. **

**Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie zurückschreiben. Verflucht, ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich Ihre Worte zum Erscheinen bringen konnte, aber ich denke dieses Tagebuch war Ihre Erlösung und vielleicht könnte es auch meine sein. Ich hoffe nur, dass dieser Krieg bald endet, bevor zu viele für immer verloren sein werden. Die Welt zerfällt noch, mein lieber Fremder, und es gibt kein Zeichen des Endens.**

Hier endete der Eintrag. Der Junge lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete das Tagebuch. Wie war es möglich, dass jemand seine Worte las _und_ in sein Tagebuch schreiben konnte, wenn er doch direkt vor ihm saß? Das war unmöglich.

Schnell griff er wieder nach seinem Federkiel, tauchte ihn in sein Tintenfass und begann erneut zu schreiben.

_Ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind, allerdings kümmert es mich auch nicht wirklich. Stopp, das ist eine Lüge. Wer sind Sie und wie haben Sie mein Tagebuch verzaubert? Wie können Sie in meinem Tagebuch schreiben, wenn ich hier, genau vor ihm, sitze? Ich verlangen Antworten, Sie Teufel. Erklären Sie mir, wer Sie sind und was Ihnen das Recht gibt meine persönlichen Gedanken zu lesen._

**Teufel? Na, so bin ich noch nie genannt worden und ich weigere mich, Ihnen zu erlauben, mich so zu nennen. Ich gebe allerdings die Frage an Sie zurück, Sir, wie gelingt es ihnen. Wie können Sie lesen was ich schreibe, wenn eigentlich ich das Tagebuch vor mir habe? Ich denke, Sie sind derjenige, der lügt und nicht ich. Sie sollten erklären, wer Sie sind, und welchen schlechten Trick Sie benutzen, um das zu vollbringen.**

_Ich versichere Ihnen hoch und heilig, dass ich ein Sir, und von daher nicht anfällig fürs Lügen, bin – es sei denn die Situation verlangt es natürlich. Jedoch ist diese Situation nicht eine, in der ich es in Betracht ziehen würde, zu lügen. Diese Tagebuch ist ein Heiligtum für meine privaten Gedanken und Gefühle und Sie dringen in meine Privatsphäre ein. Also, wenn Sie nicht freundlicherweise so nett wären, und sofort damit aufhören, dann werde ich Ihnen sofort einen Fluch auf den Halse hetzen._

* * *

Zweimal las Hermione sich die Drohung gegen sie laut vor. Wer er wirklich echt? Sie wusste nicht, wer er war und was er spielte, aber es musste sie nicht kümmern. Mit einem Grinsen tauchte sie ihren Federkiel wieder in die Tinte und berührte das Pergament ein letztes Mal, bevor sie das Buch schloss.

* * *

Zwanzig Jahre zuvor sah ein junger Zauberer dabei zu, wie die Worte „Fürchte dich" auf der Seite erschienen und musste dabei lachen. Zumindest hatte die mysteriöse Person etwas Kampfgeist in sich.

* * *

_to be continued_


	2. Kapitel 02

_**ANMERKUNG** Wow, ein neues Update. Wenn ihr das lest, hat nicht nur diesen dummen Update-Fehler - mit dem ich mich fast 'ne Woche rumschlagen musse :grr: - überwunden, sondern habe ich auch noch endlich geschafft dieses schwere Kapitel ins Deutsche zu übersetzten :lol:. Wobei ja beides logisch ist xD.  
Nya, wie gesagt. Ich fand dieses Kapitel wirklich schwer, hoffe aber, dass ich es gut gemeistert habe. Ein wenig schade fand ich, dass es nur drei Reviews auf das erste gibt, trotzdem will ich aber **Alya S. Biber**, **Midnight-of-Darkness** und **Puma Padfoot** dafür sehr danken. Ich weiß, das Pairing ist eben nicht wirklich Standart xD. Kommt aber mehr Zuspruch bzw. melden sich die Schwarzleser :ganz großer wink:, dann werde ich auf jeden Fall noch einiges mehr übersetzten ;).  
Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya :)_

* * *

**THE BLACK HOUSE**

_kapitel 02_

_Tap. Tap._

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Auf der einen Seite war es nicht möglich und auf der anderen nicht einmal plausibel. Es konnte einfach nicht erklärt werden... nicht mal mit einer einzigen angemessenen Erklärung.

_Tap. Tap._

Wie konnte man es denn erklären, dass man in ein Tagebuch schreibt, während eine andere Person – anscheinend Meilenweit entfernt – behauptet, in das selben Tagebuch zu schreiben?

_Tap. Tap._

Schwarze Magie. Natürlich musste es schwarze Magie sein, was denn sonst? Jedoch würde das bedeuten, dass der Kerl zu Voldemort gehören musste. Ja, das musste die Antwort darauf sein, oder?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Warum hatte er aber so jämmerlich geklungen, als er von der Welt geschrieben hatte, die durch die Finsternis zerfällt? Jemand, der sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, würde sicher darüber erfreut sein. Also... wie konnte sie das nur erklären...?

„Ich schwöre bei Merlin, Hermione, wenn du diesen verdammten neumodische Muggel-Apparat noch einmal auf diesem Tisch stellst, dann verhexe ich dich so sehr, dass Harry es bereuen wird, dich mit mir alleine gelassen zu haben."

Hermione blickte zu ihrer rothaarigen Freundin auf. Ginny war berüchtigt für ihr feuriges Temperament und in diesem Augenblick wollte sie nicht wirklich Bekanntschaft damit machen.

„Tut mir Leid, Ginny. Ich muss nur über einiges nachdenken."

Ginny seufzte und stellte ihre Tasse auf den Kaffeetisch, bevor sie sich zu Hermione auf die Couch setzte. „Sieht so aus, denn du zerschlägst nur mit einem Kugelschreiber Möbel, wenn du dir wirklich Sorgen machst und dann ist es führgewöhnlich etwas Großes. Also, lass hören. Oh, und denk nicht mal im Traum daran mich anzulügen, Hermione. Ich wuchs mit sechs Jungs auf und weiß Lüge von Wahrheit sehr gut zu unterscheiden."

Hermione seufzte leise. Sie konnte es ihr ruhig erzählen; Ginny würde es früher oder später sowieso erfahren. Also erzählte sie sorgfältig von dem Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht und wartete auf den Rat, von dem sie wusste, dass er kommen würde.

Stattdessen wollte Ginny allerdings etwas wissen. „Hast du ihn nach dem Datum gefragt?"

Hermione blinzelte. Von was zum Teufel sprach Ginny da? Heimlich fragte sie sich, ob ihre Freundin vielleicht einen zu viel heute Morgen hatte. „Wie bitte?"

„Hast du ihn nach dem Datum gefragt?", wiederholte Ginny dieses Mal langsam, als ob sie mit einem Kind sprach. Ihre blauen Augen funkelnden bei der Spekulation und zeigten noch irgendetwas anderes... irgendetwas, das Hermione nicht identifizieren konnte.

„Tut mir Leid, nein", erklärte Hermione ihr bissig. „Muss ich wohl irgendwo zwischen den Beschimpfungen, ich sei ein Teufel, und der Bitte, mein teuflisches Sein freundlicherweise aus dem Tagebuch zu entfernen, vergessen haben. Ich werde das heute Abend nachholen."

Ginny schien von Hermiones peitschenden Worten allerdings nicht beeindruckt. Sie stand nur von der Couch auf und ging zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie das Haus verließ meinte sie aber: „Tut das".

Hermione starrte ihr hinterher. Eins war aber sicher, heute Abend war an viel zu denken.

* * *

Derselbe Junge, vom Abendteuer der vergangenen Nacht, saß tatsächlich in einem ähnlichen Wohnzimmer und dachte genau über ähnliche Dinge nach...

„Essen! Ich brauche Essen!"

Der Junge drehte sich um, zum die Ursprung der Unruhe und sah seinen, seit sieben Jahren, besten Freund murrend in der Küche sitzen. Er lächelte schwach, einige Dinge änderten sich nie.

„Wie kommt es, dass wenn ich hungrig bin, alles da zu sein scheint, aber nur nichts zu essen?", fuhr er fort. „Als wäre ich verflucht!"

„Vielleicht, wenn du aufhören würdest so viel zu essen, dass wir eine ganze Armee damit satt bekommen könnten, würden wir genug haben oder einer von uns sollte zur Abwechslung mal zum Einkaufen gehen."

Der Teenager schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Du beklagst dich über meine Essgewohnheiten, obwohl du derjenige bist, der den Essenswettbewerb fünf Jahre hintereinander gewonnen hat?"

Er grinste. „Es wären auch sieben gewesen, wenn sie mir erlaubt hätten, meine ersten zwei Jahre auch mit einzubeziehen, aber das haben sie leider nicht. Dennoch habe ich den Rekord gebrochen. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. _Ich_ war nicht derjenige, der dieses Mal alles aufaß."

„Ja, ja, ja. Wie auch immer. Gehen wir jetzt einkaufen, oder nicht?"  
„Nein, jetzt nicht. Ich bin beschäftigt."  
„Was musst du tun?"  
„Nachdenken."  
„Der ist aber neu."  
„Halt die Klappe, Idiot."

„Tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht." Er ließ sich auf die Couch stürzen und betrachtete mit seinen nussbraunen Augen seinen Freund. „Woran denkst du? Kann ich vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

Der Junge sah mit einem jämmerlichen Blick auf die Miene seines Freundes herab. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Das ist etwas was ich selbst erledigen muss. Wolltest du aber nicht in fünfzehn Minuten deine Freundin treffen?"

„Oh Merlin, dass hab ich total vergessen! Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss los!" Er sprang auf und rannte zur Tür, seufzte jedoch davor und wandte sich noch mal zu ihm um. „Was immer dich beschäftigt, Pads, lass dich davon nicht unterkriegen."

Er nickte. „Danke, Prongs. Geh jetzt aber zu Lily, bevor sie dich tötet."

* * *

**Sehen Sie, ich weiß, dass Sie mir nicht ganz vertrauen, jedoch bin ich mir auch nicht sicher, ob es gut ist, Ihnen zu vertrauen. Allerdings muss ich Ihnen eine Frage stelle: Welches Jahr schreiben Sie? Ich weiß, dass es für Sie bizarr erscheinen mag, aber tun Sie uns beiden einen Gefallen und antworten Sie bitte darauf.**

_Sie sind ein Fremder, haben Sie das schon vergessen? Ich bin gerade richtig in der Stimmung dazu dieses Tagebuch wegzuwerfen und alles über Sie zu vergessen. Ihre Frage werde ich aber beantworten, obwohl ich nicht wirklich weiß, warum ich mich darum kümmere. Es ist das Jahr 1978. Sind Sie jetzt glücklich?_

**Eigentlich nicht. Ich bin im Moment ziemlich verwirrt. Ich denke, dass ich dabei bin unsere Situation zu verstehen, zumindest einen Teil davon...**

_Wirklich? Und zu welcher klugen Schlussfolgerung sind Sie gekommen?_

**Sie müssen nicht so übertreiben. Ich versuche gerade uns beiden zu helfen und Sie machen sich lustig darüber.**

_Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich mit der Tatsache nicht klarkomme, dass Sie mein Tagebuch lesen._

**Kleines Detail. Ich denke, ich sollte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass es in** meiner **Zeit** nicht **Ihr Tagebuch ist. Technisch gesehen ist es** mein **Tagebuch, weil es sich in** meinem **Haus befindet.**

_In Ihrer Zeit? Wovon, zum Teufel, sprechen Sie? Es ist das Jahr 1978 und dieses Tagebuch ist in_ meinem _Besitz, in_ meinem _Haus... ähm_ meiner _Wohnung._

**Eigentlich schreiben wir das Jahr 1998 und, wie ich bereits gesagt habe, ist dieses Tagebuch in meinem Besitz. Ich denke, dass wir eine Art Zeitwirbel geschaffen haben, der uns durch dieses Tagebuch miteinander verbindet. Ich weiß nicht wie oder warum das geschehen ist, allerdings glaube ich, dass es dafür einen Grund gibt.**

_Warum sollten ich Ihnen vertrauen? Alles was ich weiß ist, dass Sie für die Dunkle Seite arbeiten könnten und das alles eine Falle sein könnte._

**Das Gleiche könnte ich Ihnen zurückgeben.**

_Welchen Beweis könnten Sie mir geben, der mich Ihnen vertrauen lässt?_

**Ehrlich gesagt keinen, aber ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob ich auch Ihnen vertrauen kann. Nennen Sie es Instinkt oder Irrsinn, doch ich denke wirklich, dass es dafür einen Grund gibt, dass wir beide imstande sind durch dieses Tagebuch miteinander zu kommunizieren. Es muss eine logische Erklärung für alle das geben.**

_Nennen wir es Irrsinn. Gut, ich lasse Sie in dem Glauben ihrer „Schlussfolgerung". Aber eines sage ich Ihnen: Sie haben zwar einen Weg gefunden, um in mein Tagebuch einzudringen, doch ich werde trotzdem herausfinden, dass das eine Falle ist. Ich werde nicht so lange ruhen, bis Sie für diesen Betrug zahlen. Sie wissen mehr über mich, als ich über Sie._

**Eigentlich weiß ich nicht allzu viel über Sie. Jedoch denke ich, dass wir uns einander noch nicht genug Vertrauen schenken, um uns einander die echten Vornamen zu sagen, so lasse ich Sie also nur wissen, dass ich eine Frau bin und die selber Meinung wie Sie über den Krieg teile. Vielleicht, eines Tages, werden wir imstande sein uns zu vertrauen. Jetzt denke ich jedoch, ist es am besten, wenn wir nur kleine Details offenbaren. Ich muss jetzt gehen, denn ich habe noch ein Meeting. Auf Wiedersehen.**

* * *

_So schnell wieder zurück? Wie langen waren Sie weg? Vier Stunden?_

**Und ich nehme an, dass Sie die ganzen vier Stunden geduldig vor dem Tagebuch gewartet haben, richtig?**

_Nun... nicht die_ ganzen _vier Stunden über, nein. Warten Sie... warum rechtfertige ich mich Ihnen gegenüber? Hatten Sie Spaß bei ihrem „Meeting"? Was haben Sie so lange getan?_

**Obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum** ich **mich rechtfertigen soll. Nach dem Meeting ging ich mit einem Freund für eine Tasse Tee und einen Happen aus. Wir haben über Gott und die Welt geplaudert und einfach darüber die Zeit vergessen.**

_Nennen Sie wie es wollen, doch ich gehe das Risiko ein, zu vermuten, dass Sie mit einer Freundin und nicht mit einem Kerl aus waren. Aber das ist egal. Sie sollen sich schlecht darüber fühlen, dass Sie mich hier in meiner Einsamkeit zurückgelassen haben. Mein Zimmergenosse ging mit seiner Freundin aus und meine anderen Freunde... alle anderweitig verhindert. Ich habe niemanden zur Unterhaltung gehabt._

**Also bin ich gerade Unterhaltung für Sie? Wow, Sie wissen wirklich, wie Sie einem Mädchen das Gefühl geben, etwas Besonders zu sein. Es tut mir Leid, dass Sie alleine gelassen wurden. Meine beiden besten Freunde komme fast nie mehr vorbei. Sie sind zu sehr mit dem Kämpfen beschäftigt, um überhaupt noch Notiz von mir zu nehmen, trotzdem vermisse ich sie aber. Gerade wüsche ich mir, sie besser verstehen zu können.**

_Wenn sie wirklich Ihre Freunde sind, dann sollen sie Sie nicht meiden. Egal was kommt, Freundschaft schweißt einen immer aneinander. Das ist eines jener kleinen Tatsachen im Leben. Sie sollten begreifen, wie sehr sie Sie brauchen und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um hier bei Ihnen zu sein._

**Andere brauchen sie mehr als ich, ich verstehe das. Das ist es gerade...**

_Manchmal ist es hart, das einzusehen, aber sehen Sie denn nicht, dass Sie es nicht akzeptieren müssen? Sie sind Ihre Freunde und sollten bei Ihnen sein, um zu hören, wie Sie sich fühlen, anstatt Sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass die einzige Person, der Sie ihren Gefühlszustand berichten können, ein Fremder in einem Tagebuch ist. _

Hermione starrte auf seine Worte. Er hatte absolut Recht. Egal wie sehr sie die Welt brauchte, sollten sie doch trotzdem für sie da sein, um ihr zu helfen und sie zu verstehen.

_Hey? Sind Sie noch da? Es tut mir Leid, falls ich Sie jetzt irgendwie verletzt haben sollte._

**Nein, Sie haben mich nicht verletzt. Sie haben mir gerade meine Augen zur Wahrheit geöffnet, vor der ich zu viel Angst hatte, sie zu akzeptieren. Es ist fast ein Uhr morgens. Ich muss mich jetzt wirklich ausruhen. Danke, für alles.**

_Sie sind willkommen. Gute Nacht._

* * *

Hermione sah dabei zu, wie zwei Eulen außer Sichtweite flogen. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten und Harry geschrieben, indem sie an die Worte des Fremden gedacht hatte. Die andere Eule trug ein Packet – eine ziemlich große Schachtel vollbepackt mit Schokoladenfröschen für Ron. Sie wusste, er würde sich weniger um einen Brief kümmern.

Es waren drei Tage vergangen, seitdem Hermione zum letzten Mal das Tagebuch geöffnet hatte. Drei Tage, seitdem sie ihre Gefühle vor einer unbekannten Person aus der Vergangenheit freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Drei Tage, in denen sie endlich mal gut geschlafen hatte.

Ginny war die einzige Person die über das Tagebuch Bescheid wusste und dabei würden sie es auch belassen. Hermione wusste, dass, sobald es jemand rausfinden würde, er es irgendwohin bringen würde um es zu untersuchen. Sie wollte diesen mysteriösen Kontakt nicht verlieren... nicht jetzt.

Jede Nacht konnte Hermione ein sanftes und beharrliches Summen hören und wusste, dass er versuchte, sich mit ihr in Verbindung zu setzten. Obwohl das Tagebuch unbeweglich auf dem Schreibtisch lag, konnte sie seine sanfte Anziehungskraft fühlen. Dennoch kämpfte sie damit, dem Drang zu wiederstehen. Sie brauchte noch Zeit um Nachzudenken.

Aber er brauchte Hermione. Sie konnte sein Bedürfnis, mit ihr zu sprechen, fühlen, seinem Bedürfnis nach ihr. Er musste wissen, ob sie für ihn da war und so konnte Hermione ihn nicht länger ignorieren.

Langsam erhob Hermione sich von ihrem Platz am Fenster und machte sich auf den vertrauten Weg zu dem Schlafzimmer. Bis jetzt hatte sie keinen einzigen Gegenstand, außer dem sternenbedeckten Tagebuch, in dem Zimmer berührt. Sie fühlte, dass dieses Zimmer sein war und Hermione wollte nicht noch mehr seines Eigentums in Besitz nehmen.

Tatsächlich summte das Tagebuch glücklich auf, als sie es erreichte und seine bloße Kraft sie umhüllte. Hermione öffnete es langsam dort, wo sich seine eilige Handschrift über der Seite ausbreitete.

_Wo bist du? Ich wünsche mir wirklich, du würdest zurückkommen. Auch entschuldige ich mich wieder dafür, sollte ich dich verletzt haben. Ich bedaure es aufrichtig und kann mich nicht genug dafür entschuldigen. _

_Bist du verletzt? Seit gestern Abend liege ich in meinem Bett, wälze mich hin und her, und stellte mir dabei die verschiedensten Szenarien vor, allerdings endet jede damit, dass ich dich verletze. Ich weiß nicht mal wie du aussiehst oder deinen Namen und doch bin ich hier, und fühlte mich schlecht, weil du nicht da bist. Wir existieren nicht in der selben Zeit, um Merlins Willen! Ich hoffe wirklich meine Faszination für dich endet bald. _

_Bitte – etwas, worum ich zuvor nie gebeten habe – sprich mit mir. Erzähl mir von deinem Leben, deinen Sorgen, deinen Schmerzen. Vertrau mir bitte, weil ich beginne, dir zu vertrauen. Komm einfach zurück... Bitte._

Hermione starrte auf die Worte und wollte nicht zulassen, sie zu löschen. Schließlich griff sie aber doch nach ihrem beiseite gelegtem Federkiel und entkorkte ihr Tintenfass.

Nein, sie wusste nicht wer er war, aber sie vertraute ihm.

**Ich bin hier und ich bin es, die sich entschuldigen muss. Nach unserer letzten Unterhaltung, habe ich meine Meinung ein wenig geändert. Ich bin zuvor zu niemandem so richtig aufrichtig gewesen, Freund oder Fremder, jetzt verspüre ich den Drang danach, dir meine innersten Gedanken und Geheimnisse Nacht für Nacht auszuschütten. **

_Ich versichere dir, Mylady, dass ich dich wirklich verstehe. Lass uns die Entschuldigungen vergessen und offen miteinander sprechen. Sag mir, hast du von deinen Freunden gehört? Wie steht es gerade?_

**Meine Freunde? Nein, ich habe noch nicht von ihnen gehört. Sie wissen nicht, wie lange sie weg sein werden, wo sie sind, oder wann sie überhaupt imstande sein werden, mir zu schreiben. Ich kann aber behaupten, dass sie wahrscheinlich eine lange Zeit nicht hier sind. **

**Die Situation verschlechtert sich täglich. Die Kämpfe werden heftiger; mit jedem zuende gehenden Tag werden mehr Leben verloren sein und manche sogar ganz enden. Ich bezweifle, dass es wirklich jemals wieder so sein wird, wie es war. **

**Er ist tot, aber die Angst, die er eingeträufelt hat, verwandelt jeden in einen Narr. Das ist es, was wir gerade bekämpfen. Unmögliche Kämpfe, die wahrscheinlich mit unserer Niederlage enden werden.**

_Wogegen Kämpfen deine Freunde? Menschen oder die Angst? _

_Es ist egal, es gibt aus beidem keinen Ausweg. Die Situation ist eigentlich dieselbe, nur hier ist jeder in seinem eigenen Wahnsinn. Er beherrscht die Gedanken eines jeden und verwendet seine Erkenntnis daraus, um uns Angst einzuflössen. Wenige sind bereit, laut und mutig gegen ihn zu sprechen und erst Recht will niemand gegen ihn kämpfen. Es ist wie eine wachsende Epidemie. _

_Ich weiß nicht, wie diese Welt jemals besser werden wird. Aber ich glaube. Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass er sterben wird. Obwohl die Welt noch in Panik verfallen ist, wird zumindest er nicht mehr da sein. Das ist schon mal der erste Schritt für eine Veränderung. Das, Mylady, wird der Punkt sein, an dem das Licht die Schatten füllen kann._

Hermione sog tief die Luft ein, während sie sich Worte überlegte. Sie führte ihre linke Hand durch ihr unordentliches Haar, während ihre rechte, diejenige, die den Federkiel hielt, sich wieder auf dem leeren Blatt Papier niederließ.

**Wir können nur hoffen.**

* * *

_to be continued_

**ANMERKUNG** Also, um es noch mal klar zu machen. Das **Fette** war von Hermione und Sirius hatte das _Kursive_.  
Ach ja, auch ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich nach Sirius "Einzeleintrag" diese formellen "Sie-Anreden" gelasse habe. Ich hab mir schon ein wenig den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wann es persönlicher wird und fand diesen Eintrag eigenlich perfekt dafür. Hoffentlich seit ihr meiner Meinung und hoffentlich darf ich mich dieses Mal über ein paar Reviews mehr freuen :).

www. tanyas - crashed. de. vu - Die Fanfiction-Kritiken-Community


	3. Kapitel 03

_**ANMERKUNG** Es geht weiter :D! Ich hab mich mal wieder dazu aufgefafft und habe dieses Kapitel fertig übersetzt :). War doch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit, den die Tagebuch-Schreiberei zwischen den beiden ist doch unheimlich schwer xD. Also, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte denkt doch an Reviews ;D. _

_Danke an die, die an mich gedacht haben und mir ein liebes Reviews hinterlassen haben. **Erythrean**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **la dame**, **Midnight-of-Darkness**, **Puma Padfoot** und **Starlight**, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut :D. _

_Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya :)_

* * *

**THE BLACK HOUSE**

_kapitel 03_

Es war genau drei Wochen her gewesen, seitdem Hermione das Tagebuch gefunden hatte. Drei Wochen, seitdem sie Harry und Ron zuletzt gesehen hatte. Drei Wochen, seitdem sie über eine Person gestolpert war, der sie ihre tiefsten und dunkelsten Geheimnisse anvertrauen konnte.

Hermione hatte im Hause der Blacks zu leben begonnen. Ihr führgewöhnlich schnelles Leben hatte beachtlich an Geschwindigkeit abgenommen. Sie untersuchte noch sehr viel, jedoch steckte sie nicht mehr jeden freien Moment in ihre Forschungsarbeiten, wie sie es früher immer getan hatte. Stattdessen verbrachte Hermione mehr Zeit damit ein wenig kürzer zu treten und obwohl sie es nicht gerne zugab, wusste sie, dass ihr neuer Lebensstil etwas mit dem Fremden aus dem Tagebuch zutun hatte.

Gerade ließ sie sich ausgestreckt auf die Couch fallen und wartete auf Ginny. Die jüngste rothaarige Weasley hatte Hermione heute früh am Morgen geschrieben, um sie zu informieren, dass sie vorbeikommen würde und nicht allzu schnell daran dachte, wieder zu gehen. Eigentlich hatte Hermione Ginny seit ihrer kleinen Diskussion vor drei Woche gemieden.

Auf einmal klingelte es und bevor Hermione auch nur aufstehen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür. Sie lehnte sich auf die Couch zurück und bedankte sich stumm bei demjenigen, wer auch immer die Idee gehabt hatte, einen Kübel voller Farbe über Mrs Black zu malen.

„Du wirst nie glauben, was draußen für ein Verkehr herrscht", schimpfte die Rothaarige, während sie ins Zimmer spazierte. „Es war so, als wäre jeder Muggel in England heute auf dieser Straße. Weißt du eigentlich wie hart es ist heimlich ins Haus zu gehen, wenn Massen von Leuten draußen sind?"

Hermione schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Zumindest sind sie draußen. Als Voldemort noch lebte, hatte die Leute sogar zuviel Angst davor vor ihre eigene Haustür zu gehen. Jetzt beginnen sie wieder damit, es sich zu erlauben; sie beginnen zu vergessen. Wir sollten wirklich dankbar sein."

„Oh, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bin dankbar", antwortete Ginny. „Es ist nur so, dass ich ihnen dankbarer wäre, wenn sie es zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt getan hätten."

„Oh, Ginny", seufzte Hermione verärgert. „Wie auch immer, kannst du vielleicht loslegen? Ich bin müde, und was auch immer du erzählen willst, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du es auch endlich erzählst."

Ginnys blaue Augen wurden schmäler, während sie sie auf ihre Freundin gerichtet hatte und nahm dabei neben dem Kamin Platz. „Hermione, ich habe dich seit drei Wochen nicht gesehen. Zuerst lässt du die Bombe platzen, dass Harry dir das Black Haus geschenkt hat, dann erzählst du mir von einem mysteriösen Tagebuch, in welchem sich ein Kerl befindet, der mit dir spricht und schließlich verschwindest du."

Hermione hob jedoch nur eine Augenbraue. „Und?"

„Was meinst du mit und?", forderte Ginny zu wissen, während Frustration aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören war. „Hermione, ich will wissen, was zum Teufel, geschehen ist!"

Diese zuckte dieses Mal mit den Achseln. „Ich spreche immer noch mit ihm."

Hermione hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Person so lange starren konnte, ohne dabei zu blinzeln. „Gut, ich spreche noch eine Menge mit ihm. Ich weiß nicht, Ginny. Ich mag ihn. Ich vertraue ihm. Mir gefällt es, dass ich ihm alles erzählen kann und er mir zuhört."

„Ich höre auch zu."

„Ich weiß und ich freue mich auch, dass du hier bist, aber es gibt einige Dinge, die ich dir einfach nicht erzählen kann. Er lebt nicht in dieser Zeit und so muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen, wenn ich ihm meine Geheimnisse erzähle... Niemand würde ihm jemals glauben."

„Also kommt er wirklich aus einer anderen Zeit."

„Ja, aus dem Jahre 1978."

„Wow, zwanzig Jahre." Ginny hielt inne. „Hermione, woher willst du wissen, dass er kein Todesser ist, der dich hingeht?"

„Das weiß ich nicht wirklich", erwiderte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Aber ich vertraue ihm Ginny. Aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund vertraue ich ihm."

Ginny untersuchte sie aufmerksam. „Du hast Gefühle für ihn, kann das sein?"

Hermione lachte trocken auf. „Welch Ironie, nicht? Ein Mann, den ich nie treffen kann, ist derjenige, dem ich mein Herz schenken will." Sie sah herab auf ihre Hände und fügte leise hinzu: „Ich kenn sogar nicht mal seinen Namen."

„Frag ihn." Verwirrt sah sie ihre Freundin an. „Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, frag ihn. Eigentlich... nein, nenn ihm zuerst deinen Namen", fuhr sie fort. „Das zeigt, dass du dazu bereit bist, den ersten Schritt zu machen."

„Ginny, wir leben zwischen zwanzig Jahren getrennt."

„Das ist nur ein kleines Detail."

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Tu es einfach. Ich meine, wer sagt, dass er nicht noch am Leben ist?" Ginnys Augen funkelten. „Er könnte noch irgendwo leben und du kannst ihn treffen. Es ist immerhin eine Möglichkeit."

„Aber er könnte auch tot sein", wies Hermione hin.

Ginny zuckte daraufhin bloß mit den Achseln. „Du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du nicht fragst."

Hermione blickte zu Ginny empor und nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. Ohne ein Wort der Erwiderung, sah sie dabei zu, wie Ginny langsam ihre Sachen zusammen packte und ging. Ihre Gedanken waren ganz alleine bei dem Tagebuch. Würde es denn wirklich wehtun, wenn sie ihm seinen Namen nannte? Würde er ihr auch seinen sagen?

Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten und nur einen Weg um es herauszufinden...

* * *

Sirius runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, während er den Brief las, den er gerade vom St. Mungo erhalten hatte. Seine Mum war gestorben und das Black Haus würde ihm nun anvertraut, bis Regulus volljährig wurde. Jedoch erwähnten sie nicht, was geschehen würde, falls Regulus die Volljährigkeit nicht erleben sollte.

Nicht, dass er das Haus wirklich wollte; er würde es eher niederbrennen, als sich darum zu kümmern.

Allerdings sollte es doch schriftlich festgehalten sein, sodass später niemand einen Grund zum Streiten haben konnte. Und bei dieser Familie, dachte er, würde es wohl viel Streitereien darum geben, wer wohl was bekam.

Er legte den Brief beiseite und rieb sich nachdenklich am Kinn. Regulus war noch nicht siebzehn und wenn er seinen jüngeren Bruder nicht überzeugen konnte irgendwo anders hinzugehen, musste er nach Hause zurück, um auf ihn aufzupassen.

Es gab viel schreckliche Dinge, aber das Black Haus war eine wirklich unerwünschte Erinnerung. Er wollte nicht zurück... noch nicht.

„Sirius? Aufgestanden, Partner?", rief James durch die Eichentür. Obwohl es mindestens ein Uhr nachmittags war, war es für Sirius üblich noch im Bett zu sein. Immerhin war Wochenende.

„Bin ich. Komm rein."

Langsam, knarrend öffnete sich die Tür und ein unordentlicher, schwarzer Haarmopp schaute herein und grinste. „Was tust du hier noch? Wir dachten du würdest mit uns ein Quidditch-Match spielen, sobald du aufgestanden bist."

Sirius hasste seine ständige gute Laune jeden Morgen, aber er glaubte, dass er ihm von der Nachricht, die er gerade bekommen hatte, erzählen sollte. Besser früher, als später.

„Mum ist tot."

„Oh." Der Teenager stand nervös in der Tür. Er wusste, dass Sirius seine Mum hasste, glaubte aber, dass es dennoch sehr hart war, einen Elternteil zu verlieren. „Es tut mir Leid, dass..."

„Schon in Ordnung", winkte er ab. „Sie stand mir ja nicht sonderlich nahe, oder? Auf jeden Fall bin ich jetzt, solange bis er volljährige wird, für Regulus verantwortlich."

„Viel Glück dabei", sagte James. „Ich bezweifle stark, dass Regulus sonderlich glücklich über die Ernennung seines neuen Vormundes ist."

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln, als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob. „Er wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Es ja nicht so, als ob ich mich um diese Position gerissen hätte."

James nickte langsam. „Stimmt, aber erwarte auch nicht, dass er für alles offen sein wird. Er wird dich dafür verantwortlich machen."

Sirius warf ihm einen „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein"-Blick zu und schlüpfte in seine Jacke. „Ich werde versuchen ihn zu überzeugen, den Rest der Ferien bei seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Auf diese Weise haben wir beide etwas davon."

James lächelte ein wenig. „Das sollte nicht allzu schwer sein."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht." Sirius steckte sich einige Sachen in die Taschen. „Er kann auch darauf beharren zu Hause zu bleiben und mir Ärger zu machen. Das ist das, was ich tun würde."

James ging ein wenig zur Seite, als Sirius eine große Tasche vom Wandschrank zog. „So wie es aussieht, wirst du wohl heute Nacht nicht zurückkommen."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", kommentierte Sirius und zog jetzt einige Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank. „Selbst wenn Regulus wirklich zu seinen Freunden geht, gibt es noch einige Ding, auf die ich im Haus aufpassen muss... so sehr ich es verabscheue zu tun."

„Dann nimm besser das."

Sirius wandte sich um und erkannte, wie James ihm sein Tagebuch entgegen hielt. Auf einmal konnte er nicht mehr anders und erzählte James alles über das mysteriöse Mädchen, immerhin waren sie beste Freunde. James verstand sogar besser als Sirius erwartet hatte, sein Bedürfnis, mit dem Mädchen aus der Zukunft zu kommunizieren.

Sirius nahm das Tagebuch aus James' Hand und setzte sich langsam auf sein Bett. Er hielt es fest in den Händen und wunderte sich darüber, wie ein Buch nur eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Zeiten sein konnte.

„Sirius", sagte James, während er seine Worte langsam zu erwählen schien, „und wenn sie dich anlügt? Und wenn es ein Tick ist? Regulus hatte dein Tagebuch ein ganze Zeit lang..."

Sirius hob den Blick seiner grauen Augen um seinen Freund besser betrachten zu können. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich vertraue ihr."

James zog die Brauen empor. „Aber Padfoot... was wenn sie nicht echt ist? Und wenn jemand, der wahrscheinlich ein Todesser ist, vorgibt jemand anderes zu sein, nur um dich zu verletzen?"

Während Sirius James freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter legte, lächelte er ihm zu. „Sorg dich nicht um mich, Partner. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du den Ernst der Lage begreifst", meinte James in einem aufgeregten Tonfall. „Du muss daran denken, dass es vielleicht ein Trick sein kann. Woher willst du denn wissen, dass sie echt ist?"

„Für mich ist sie echter, als irgendetwas anderes", stellte Sirius ernst fest und ließ James dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Der Teenager, mit dem unordentlichen Haar, seufzte dramatisch. „Dann ist alles, was ich dir wünschen kann, Glück und hoffe, dass du dich nicht in sie verlieben wirst."

Sirius lächelte schief. „Ich denke, es ist bereits zu später dafür."

* * *

_Ich freue mich so darüber, dass du hier bist. Ich habe einen sehr langen, schrecklichen Tag gehabt._

**Was ist passiert?**

_Ich bin dabei von einem sehr unabhängigem Menschen zu einem Aufpasser für jemanden zu werden, der mich wahrscheinlich mehr als alles auf der Welt hasst – meinen Bruder. Ich weiß nicht, worüber er sich beklagt, aber es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich unsere Mutter gebeten zu sterben und ihn in meine Obhut zu geben. _

_Ich kann sehr gut für mich selbst sorgen, aber ich brauche keinen einen anderen Menschen. _

_Plötzlich wurde mir klar, warum Menschen Rechtsanwälte hassen, egal ob sie magisch oder Muggel sind. Der, für meine gegenwärtige Situation verantwortliche, Rechtsanwalt ist aus Mangel an einer besseren Bestimmung ein Dummkopf geworden. Er hatte tatsächlich den Nerv, groß und mächtig vor mir zu sitzen und mich über meine Aufgaben als ältesten Sohn zu informieren, obwohl wir beide wussten, was meine Mutter für mich vorgesehen hatte. _

_Eigentlich, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, weiß sogar die ganze Zaubererwelt, was meine Mutter für mich vorgesehen hatte. _

_Ich weiß, du sitzt wahrscheinlich dort und denkst „Das ist seine Arbeit", aber du musst wissen, dass ich nicht verstehen kann, warum ich – der verhasste Sohn – auf irgendetwas aufpassen muss. _

_Dank Merlin, zog mein Bruder, auf meinen Vorschlag hin, zu einer anderen Familie. Ich denke nicht, dass ich im Moment im Griff haben würde._

**Es tut mir wirklich Leid um deine Mutter, deinen Bruder und um alles andere. Als meine Eltern vor fünf Monaten starben, habe ich es ähnlich gemacht. Nur bin ich ein Einzelkind, also habe ich keine Geschwister an die ich denken muss. **

**Die Dinge werden besser werden. Vertrau mir, ich weiß es. Die Zukunft mag zwar düster erscheinen, aber es gibt immer einen Spalt aus dem Licht scheinen wird. **

**Dennoch hoffe ich aber wirklich, dass du alles bewältigen wirst.**

_Danke._

**Hermione.**

_Wie bitte?_

**Mein Name ist Hermione. **

**Ich... ja, wollte dir das einfach erzählen. Vor einiger Zeit meinte ich, ich würde dir nicht vertrauen und deshalb auch meinen Namen nicht verraten, aber jetzt tue ich es. **

**Das klingt verrückt, nicht wahr? Ich meine, wir haben uns nie getroffen oder etwas dergleichen, und doch vertraue ich dir... vollkommen.**

_Nein, das klingt nicht verrückt. Ich freue mich darüber, weil ich dir ebenso vertraue. Wir können uns nie treffen, Hermione, doch wir wissen voneinander und das ist die Hauptsache._

**Ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht.**

_Ich weiß, dass ich das habe. Übrigens, ich heiße Sirius._

* * *

Hermione fuhr erschrocken zurück und zog dabei unwillkürlich einen schwarzen Tintenstrich über die Seite. Sirius? Sie kannte nur einen Sirius. Einen, der inzwischen tot war.

Aber eigentlich machte alles Sinn... Schließlich hatte sie dieses Tagebuch im Hause der Blacks gefunden. Dem Haus, welches bis zu seinem Tode in seinem Besitz gewesen war. Er war der älteste Sohn... Er hasste seine Familie... Es machte alles Sinn.

Warum war ihr das nicht schon zuvor aufgefallen?

Hermione zwang sich dazu ihren Federkiel zu benutzen und berührte die Seite.

**Sirius Black?**

_Ja, genau. Woher weißt du das? Ach ja, Zukunft. _

_Also, kennst du mich_ wirklich _richtig? Oder bin ich berühmt? Aber das kannst du mir wahrscheinlich nicht erzählen..._

**Ja, ich kenne dich. Du bist der Pate meines Freundes, aber das ist alles, was ich dir erzählen kann. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich mit dir spreche.**

_Das ist Schicksal._

**Das bezweifle ich. **

**Du muss auf jeden Fall dein Tagebuch irgendwo im Haus liegen lassen oder ich werde es nie finden.**

_Aber ich reise Morgen von ihr ab. Schlägst du etwa vor das Buch zurückzulassen? Aber dann werden wir nie mehr zueinander Kontakt haben, bis wir uns in der Zukunft begegnen. Ich will mit dir, Hermione, sprechen. Ich kann das Tagebuch nicht zurücklassen._

**Du musst es aber tun. Schau mal, wie du schon gesagt hast, wir werden einander wiedersehen. Glaub aber nicht, dass ich mich dann an unsere Gespräche erinnern werde. Ich werde dein Tagebuch erst finden, wenn ich achtzehn bin.**

_Gut._

**Danke, Sirius, dass du mir das Gefühl der Geborgenheit gegeben hast, das ich brauche. Du hast mich einige sehr wertvolle Dinge gelehrt – die Wichtigste, dass es in Ordnung ist zu lieben. Vielen Dank dafür. **

_Ich weigere mich, Hermione, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen._

**Dann tu es nicht. Es ist nicht wirklich ein „Auf Wiedersehen". Es ist mehr ein „Bis bald". Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Sirius, sogar persönlich. Unsere Wege werden sich treffen, und wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringen wird.**

_Ich werde dich, Hermione, finden. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich finden werde._

**Ich zähle darauf. Ich verspreche, dass wir einander nicht verlieren werden. Egal was ich tun muss, ich werde dich nicht verlieren. Ich liebe dich, Sirius Black. Auch wenn ich es nicht sollte, ich liebe dich.**

_Ich liebe dich auch._

* * *

Nachdem Hermione das Tagebuch schloss, erlaubte sie sich ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Ja, sie würden einander wiederfinden. Aber er würde ihr genommen werden, bevor sie jemals richtig die Wahrheit über das Tagebuch, über sich selbst, lernen würde. Das Schicksal konnte manchmal grausam sein.

Aber sie sei verdammt, wenn sie gerade hier sitzen würde, nur weil das Schicksal sein kleines Spielchen spielte. Sie würde etwas tun müssen...

Hermione legte das Tagebuch wieder in die Schreibtisch-Schublade zurück und schloss diese. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie dieses Buch zusammen gebracht hatte, aber sie war froh darüber. Sie hatte gelernt wieder zu lieben und war dafür geliebt worden.

Mit einem neuen Entschloss erhob Hermione sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging aus dem Zimmer. Es musste etwas geschehen...

* * *

_to be continued_

**ANMERKUNG** "Vereint" und schon auch wieder getrennt. Nya, nahe ging es sowieso nie zwischen den beiden zu. Traurige Liebe nicht wahr?  
Also drückt bitte auf das Knöpfchen unten und schreibt mir in ein paar ehrlichen Zeilen eure Meinung.

www. fanfictions- downunder. de. vu - Die Fanfiction-Kritiken-Community


End file.
